nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Fortress
Creator's temple.jpg|Creator's temple Creator's temple entrance.jpg|Creator's temple entrance The Palladin awaits.jpg|The Palladin awaits What is this place.jpg|What is this place Divine Light.jpg|Divine Light What to do now.jpg|What to do now Oh Almighty God.jpg|Oh Almighty God Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Companion: Kim Quest Goal Narathzul informs you, that what he really needs now is the record of the Predestination itself. He does understand the conditions and requirements for becoming the Shadow God, however, he lacks this crucial building block upon which in the end everything rests. Killing the Paladins The place is guarded by Paladins whose only duty is killing everything and everyone who dares to remove the script from the temple. Paladins are more or less undead, therefore they cannot be killed in a traditional way. In order to kill them you need to follow Narathzul's instruction: 1. Exhaust them until they move no more (lower their hitpoints until they appear to be dead) 2. Use Redeem Souls spell on them ( the spell appears on your Spell List). If you do not cover them with the spell, they will rise again. Walkthrough Onto the Fortress Towards the Village When you are ready for another quest, talk to Narathzul and he will offer to teleport you and Kim in the vicinity of the fortress, as the fortress is located extremely far to the north. Narathzul will teleport you to a main road above Dwarven Mining Site in the Northrealm. Initiate a talk with Kim who will propose asking the locals about the fortress, which means that your immediate destination should be a village ( you can see on your map the green marker which indicates the location of the nearest village, Sarnor). Follow the main road in the NW direction. Be careful, the road downwards is very steep and on your way to the village you will have to deal with a number of enemies. Sarnor When you finally approach Sarnor, inquire abut the fortress. When you start talking to some NPCs you should have 'Fortress' dialogue option available (e.g. Digger Mario, Brother Omak, Chieftan Hasak). They will mention that the fortress is said to be cursed but they will eagerly mark it on your Nehrim map. Towards the Fortress As the villagers helped you and marked the location on the fortress (Creator's Temple) on your map, head towards this direction. Simply follow the West and then South main road from Sarnor. You will encounter plenty of creatures on your way. Before entering the fortress prepare the Redeem Spell as it will be necessary in order to kill the paladins. Creator's Temple 'Creator's Temple (level 1)' Upon entering the temple you will be attacked by several Nether Skeletons. Having killed them, follow the main road and you will hear a voice reading passages from the record of Predestination: Risen from the simple lap of the world, not of high class, unclean blood, Tel'lmaltath, a God of the shadow, awakens. Soon you will be encountered by the first Undead Paladins. Remember about using Redeem Souls spell once they have fallen in battle. Follow the main road you will notice that the road branches into three directions: - to the left (E) - a chamber with a bed, nothing to loot -to the right (W) - a devastated room, nothing to loot - the tunnel ahead of you (S) --> Creator's Temple (level 2). Follow this way. 'Creator's Temple (level 2)' Follow the main road and you will be attacked by two Nether Skeletons and a Paladin. Again, a voice will be heard: His existence justified to establish the equilibrium, his goal to defeat the Highest. Creating a balance for the benefit of all, disregarding the victims, their value was insignificant. When you a reach reddish room with candlelights, search for stairs up. Climb the stairs and face another Undead Paladin. Having defeated him, the voice will start again: He will not argue for the evil, nor will he mage the good yield; these two are brothers, their hands extended, no shadow and light, no opposition. Jump downwards and Nether Skeletons will surround you. In the very same chamber you can proceed in two directions : -to the S- some potions, chests and two Nether Skeletons -to the N - main way. Upon entering the tunnel, the same voice will echo through the temple: On blood and ashes shall he build the rule of man, exalted and free; the work that is created shall be kept in glory until the true ruler takes its toll. In the room you will have to fight two Paladins and some skeletons. The tunnels here branch in three directions: -North (inaccessible) -East (only one Paladin, nothing to loot) -West (the main road) Going the western road, a mysterious voice will be reciting the book of Predestination again: One is still needed to reach the goal, the Fallen, the so called Helper. Although collapsed under trickery, the world's salvation will be his betrayal. Kill the Paladin that stands in your way and take the stairs up to enter Creator's Temple, Center. 'Creator's Temple Center' Having entered the Center, the voice will echo through the walls again: And so the Battle of the Last rages in dispute, conjuring the storm that shall destroy, and Tel'lmaltath, Shadow Messenger, remaining alone. Go over the narrow bridge into cavernous tunnels. You will hear a loud noise, something will start to collapse and the way back will be blocked by a heap of stones. It will become pitch dark and Kim will become uneasy and a bit panicky, which leads to Kim's admission of.... something. Kim will not finish his/her speech as Kim finds a lever and realizes that these are not his/her last minutes of life. The passage ahead of you opens and following the main track you will enter the main hall with a man on his knees in front of the record of Predestination. He recites the last part of the book: ''And from the victims of thousands shall a new order be formed as it was prophesied. '' He was the voice that echoed through the temple. As he hears your footsteps he realizes he is not alone. He mistakes you for his son, Narathzul Arantheal who, he had hoped, came to release him as he was imprisoned in this place by Narathzul. Tealor Arantheal is blind and as soon as he becomes aware that you are not Narathzul, he becomes hostile and disappears. An army of Rotten Paladins appears and this time you can kill them in a traditional way. Defeat them and take the Predestination of the Tel'lmaltath. As soon as you do it, Kim will offer to cast a spell that takes you out of this place. Back in Erothin Kim will teleport you directly to Narathzul's palace. Speak to Narathzul when you are ready to go on another quest. Reward *+2000 EP Tips Following Quest: Journey into Madness Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests